urban_rivalsfandomcom-20200222-history
Skeelz
In the Skeelz Academy, all subjects are given equal importance. Whether it's the art of Combat, mastering Space and Time, controlling the Mind, Nature studies or Death exploration, nothing is discounted. And to ensure the same tolerance reigns in the streets as in their Academy, the Skeelz are putting their neutrality to one side for the moment to bring about peace... through the force of their punches, of course. Release Date Skeelz were released on 19 June 2009. Bonus Protection: Ability - The Ability of Skeelz can not be blocked while the Protection: Ability Bonus is activated. Advantages & Disadvantages Advantages: *Their bonus prevents their abilities from being blocked, which helps in fights against GHEIST and Roots. *They do not rely on their bonus to defeat their opponent, which means even if they lose it, they still have a chance to win. As such, they do not have trouble when going up against Nightmare and Piranas, who cancel out their bonus, or even against cards which copy bonuses. *Many of the cards have very good stats, as well as good abilities to assist them. *They are excellent in mono decks, and they also fare well in half decks. *Almost all of the cards are eligible for ELO. *Besides a few select cards, they are a relatively cheap clan to collect. Disadvantages: *Though their bonus prevents their abilities from being cancelled, it does nothing to assist them in fights. *Some of the cards are weak against power or attack manipulation. *Some of the cards' abilities are Confidence or Revenge, which means you must think carefully when using them. *Their main weakness is all-stops, who cancel out their bonus and their abilities. They also rely heavily on their abilities. Members Mythic *Dounia Mt Collector *Caelus Cr (former Leader of Skeelz) *Chiara Cr *Corvus Cr *Greem Cr *Hemdall Cr *Lady Ametia Cr *Sandro Cr Legendary * Andy Ld * Yomi Ld Rare *Beck - Nena *Belgosi *Carter *Chwing *Dr Swamp *Eloxia *Endeavour *Galactea *Goure *Jay *Michael *Miss Xingshu *Nekron *Sasha *Schredder *Todd *Tomas *Xingshu Uncommon *Aigwon *Arantxa *Aylen *Blackie *Caroline *Damian *Dollum *Dr Falkenstein *Henry *Kent *Kephren *Logan *Lorna *Mandrak *Manfred *Plunk *Praxie *Redra *Saho *Waldegrin (current Leader of Skeelz) *Wilhem *Zeke Commons *Aigwon Noel *Anton *Belle *Cley *Danae *Daniela *Deebler *Drake *Dwan *Jessica *Liam *Milton *Minerva *Navi *Otto *Snowflake *Sopiket *Sparkle Gallery Skeelz1.png|Promo Skeelzacademy.jpg|HQ Skeelz booster pack.png|Special clan pack Hud-skeelz.png|Skeelz profile box SKEELZ_42.png|Skeelz clan symbol- Skeelz Academy symbol SKEELZ_42 (1).png|new Skeelz clan symbol- academy emblem orange "S" on purple background Notes and Trivia *The Skeelz is based on that of a cross between two fictional academies: Hogwarts from Harry Potter, and the Xavier Institute of Gifted Youngsters from X-Men. *The Skeelz's finishing animation has a series of books floating around the Skeelz card, and then around the opponent's card, freezing it. The frozen card shatters, sending an ice shard through the screen. *The clan's name is a play on the word "skills" as well as the word "school." *Some players mistake the S in Skeelz for a five (as seen on the clan logo on their cards). Yet, the five describes the number of classes of the Skeelz Academy (Combat, Nature, Mind, Death, and Space & Time). *Skeelz was the last clan to be released six characters per wave, until six years later when the Raptors clan, reintroduced the concept. *The Skeelz don't have a common colour, due to the fact that the Academy is divided into several classes using their own colour to represent their subject. *With the arrival of Nekron and his subject Nekromancy, there's the first addition to the subjects since their arrival and Daniela being the first student. *Their clan symbol bears a heavy resemblance as to how the Hogwarts House blazons are depicted, fitting with the Skeelz's background. *The clan's secondary bio reads "As a young student, we will teach you to master your abilities... Our students are all different, and here, their immense abilities are awakened before they even know it. Our bonus seems weak, some might even say the weakest of the game, but there’ll be times when it saves your life!" Useful Links * Clan Page on the Urban Rivals website * Clan Page on the Urban Rivals database Site Navigation Category:Clans Category:Skeelz Category:Skeelz Professors Category:Skeelz Staff Category:Skeelz Males Category:Skeelz Females Category:Cr Category:Collector Category:LD